Himitsu
by Tsukiyomi-Komorebi
Summary: In a city like Tokyo anything can happen, especially if you are attending a weird art school, such as Ninjutsu High, with even weirder kids. Who said life was easy? Not me. Because everyone has secrets... care to find out? AU, Crack pairings, OC and more.
1. Not Yet

__So, here is the long awaited prologue/trailer of Himitsu (secrets). Thanks to all those who are going to read it for a second time. To those who haven´t;__

_I started writing this eleven months ago, but I didn't translate it until now. My anti-anime sister gave me a crazy idea last year when she told me "hey, can you picture the Naruto cast at a High School? What would it be like to be their classmate?" and I started writing... And came to realize later that there's PLENTY of high school Naruto fics and that they are pretty much the entire exact same thing. All revolving around one couple with small appearances of their friends who are always the same and always date each other... Yadda, yadda, yadda. Plenty of sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten... All in a high school, most of them cliché... So I took the (self imposed) challenge of writing something REALLY different. Something unique and original._

* * *

><p><strong>Not Yet<strong>

Shirouga Tsuki is all but a normal girl. She has spent most of her life moving around northern Japan and that fact has resulted in her poor social skills. She is in the middle of high school and has no boyfriend or friends to confide her secrets and dreams to. When her parents decide to send her to the famous Ninjutsu School for Art Development her life takes an unexpected detour.

Problems are everywhere: Naruto wants to help all his friends, but that certainly doesn't help his grades. Hinata and Chouji just want some more confidence, and to get over their respective complexes. Sakura is sick and tired of dealing with all the drama in her life, and some more is about to fall upon her. Shikamaru and Temari are about to start World War three and he seems to have too many women in his life. Sasuke has no idea about how to deal with his newfound feelings and his brother will discover he actually has some. Gaara just wants to leave his past behind him. Deidara will see his artistic philosophy turned upside down, this time for real. Kiba and Suigetsu will find out that everybody gets jealous, at the most unexpected moments, for the most unexpected person. Yahiko is dealing with something too hard for him to handle alone, Konan must make a difficult decision and Tenten is onto something big. And Neji...? He just really needs to keep what little control he still holds over the situation.

At this Academy full of spoiled, rich kids, it's impossible to make decent friends. At least that's what Tsuki thinks. Because everyone is different, everybody has dreams and everybody has a purpose in life and deserves a chance. Because in life, things happen when you least expect it and destiny likes to mess around...

A place where love, hate, friendship, drama and mystery lurk around every corner. Because nobody is who they say they are and everybody has secrets. Little secrets and big secrets. Secrets dying to come out...

* * *

><p><em>I accept any kind of constructive criticism. But no flames. This site is for amateur writers, not experts. So don't expect me to write like I'm Shakespeare, cause I won't. I won't tolerate any kind of insults and I have worked very hard to make everything in this story believable, so avoid flaming just because you don't like it.<em>  
><em>One person, just one reader is enough for me to update regularly, so don't worry if you are the only one reading. As long as I have at least one faithful follower, I WILL update, even if I take months.<em>

_English is my third language Now, I know thats not an excuse for nasty spelling mistakes or gramatical errors, but if you find them, point them out kindly please, and Ill make sure to correct them ^^_

_This isn't just one story; it's a combination of many stories. They all have stories to tell and they will all have their special moment. But of course, some characters will have more "screentime" than others. I want to show a different side of every character, without making them ooc. I'll also use a couple of oc, mainly because Naruto lacks female characters and I'll need some. Just give them a chance. oh, and expect crack pairings._

**_Release date: Mid December (16th if possible)_**


	2. Startin'

_Here it is! the long awaited first chapter of Himitsu! thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/faved the prologue, I didn't expect you to be so many!_

_The story will seem a bit slow at the beginning, but it's necessary to introduce properly all the characters and the relationships between them._  
><em>I started writing this fic on December 2010, almost a year ago. And it's been rewritten and reedited countless of times since then.<em>

_the beighining is cliche, I know... but there is a meaning to it later on._  
><em><br>__Now a warning before we begin. There are a couple of things I won't ever write so don't expect them and don't ask for them. One is Yaoi, Yuri and Slash, and the other is lemon. Don't ask for it._

**_Now, this is important people! _**

- bla bla bla -_ = dialogue_

_" bla bla bla" = thoughts  
><em>_yeah, its my own style... deal with it XD_

**_Discalimer: _**_I own Itachi's sexy ass... and that would be it. (actually, I don't, I just wish I did XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Startin'<strong>

I am running through a wide, dimly lit hallway, like the ones on hotels or bad horror movies. On both sides of the hallway are many doors, but none of those manages to catch my attention. I have to keep going forward. At the end of the hall there is another door. This one is bigger, older. The paint is falling off and the handle is rusted. I open it automatically, without even thinking about what I may find on the other side.

I suddenly find myself on a dark, cold alley that feels even gloomier than the corridor. There are some trashcans, empty bottles and a strong smell of cheap alcohol reaches my nose and invades the air around me. I suddenly feel my heart dominated by fear. I panic. I have to run. I don't know where to, but I must run.

I feel somebody is following me and that only makes me run faster. I turn around the corners but all I can see is more alleys, more trashcans and the same odor impregnating the air. I feel cornered, claustrophobic and vulnerable. Shadows surround me. They belong to someone, but I can't tell whom, I just know they aren't here for a tea party.

A short, thin, yet menacing figure appears behind them, pushing them away from its path. I can't see anything besides its eyes. Cold and cruel. The relentless presence of that person fills the place with it's aura of danger. I want to scream...

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The alarm clock went off at the worst moment possible, as always. I grabbed the clock and threw it across the room while, with the other hand, I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head, in a desperate attemp to fall back to sleep. I wanted to keep dreaming. It was indeed a scary dream, bur my curiosity has always been bigger than my fear. I needed to know who that person was. I wanted to know why I ran.

- Kuro chan! Mother said to get up! You'll be late for school!

My little sister's voice finished the alarm's job of finally waking me up. I groaned an answer. Perfect. I didn't really want Shiori to remind me that today was my first day at my new school; the eminent Ninjutsu Academy for Arts, the most famous private school of Japan, filled with rich, spoiled kids. Good thing it's art oriented.

We moved back to Tokyo recently, after an absence of about eight years. I was actually born in Kagoshima, but we lived in Tokyo during my early childhood, until my dad got a new job and we started moving around in Japan and places as Toronto and Montreal. But we eventually came back so I could finish High School in the same place I started grade school and so that my siblings could enjoy some stability.

Why can't my life be thrilling like in my dreams I thought bitterly while I got up. I sighed and went to take a shower and came back twenty minutes later, hair dripping and towel around my body. I scanned the room looking for my new uniform among the countless unpacked boxes full of junk that I really should get rid of. The uniform was rather interesting, it wasn't like all the others; the usual skirt just above the knee, high socks and standard school shoes, but instead of the typical shirt it was a simple one, with a beautiful jacket that's only mandatory on some days, the rest of the year we are allowed to use a hoodie. All of course with the colours of the school; dark blue and forest green. It's a funny uniform, but I guess that, since it's a private school, they get away with that.

With my hair still messy and wet, I jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my five year old brother Kouga is munching on something. Mi mother is there making miso soup while my eleven year old sister Shiori rambles about how awesome her new school will be. My nine year old brother Shigeru is sorting his school supplies by color and size, the obsessive compulsive brat. My baby sister Tomiko is nowhere to be found, probably off sleeping. Yeah, I have quite a number of siblings. They are all odd and annoying, but we are a pretty normal family. Well, not really normal since five kids it's a pretty outrageous number for an average family living in Japan. But what can I do? It's not like I have a say in it.

- Tsuki, can I borrow your hairpins? - asked Shiori as soon as I stepped into the kitchen - eww, don't drink from the carton! It's disgusting!

- Wanna hear disgusting - I asked before burping in her ear.

- Kaa san! - whined Shiori.

- Tsuki, can you for once behave like a lady?

- I'm not a lady mom, you ought to know that by now.

- Can you pretend to be one just for today? - She pleaded.

- Let her be. She thinks she can get friends by behaving like Shrek. - said my annoying sister.

- Saves me the trouble of putting up with whiny girls, keeps them away. - I said grinning. Needless to say I'm not the most social person. I'm juts not into people. Well, normal people.

- And you end up stuck with weirdoes like that shonen manga fan, pierced dude and that geeky emo redhead, just like Konan. - she retorted. Ooh, she did not call Yahiko and Nagato that!

- At least I don't go around begging for other people's friendship in a pathetic attempt to be popular. - I said. Shiori just glared in response before flipping me off and going back to her room. Damn Bieliver brat.

- Tsuki chan, you better hurry if you want a ride. I need to be downtown in an hour to fix your sister's papers. And please do something decent about your hair this time. - My young and hyperactive mother is always in a hurry.

- Cut the 'chan' mom - I mumbled while I made a run for the stairs. It took me a while to finally dominate my long, bluish purple hair. Of course, that's not the original colour, mind you. But when my cousin Konan dyed it electric blue I thought it was so cool I just had to try a similar shade. My mother wasn't happy about it and we actually had a pretty big fight over it, but the she realized that  
>purple hair didn't mean I was going to get on drugs or sleep around. A bit impatient and a bit pissed I prayed to survive the first day in a school filled with spoiled, annoying brats. Joy.<p>

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of Toshima, where the school is located in a huge park. As we got closer we saw a tall stone wall, and on the other side, an extension of grass, trees, a pond and many, many flowers yet to bloom. The path to the building was also surrounded in cherry trees that, by the end of May, would be at their peak.

- These are the academy's grounds - said my mother smiling - I told you, you wouldn't regret it.

- Whoa, I hope my middle school looks like that! - exclaimed Shiori, her eyes wide as Americans. I frowned. Perfect. A big ass, rich looking, surely expensive school. Just perfect.

- I bet they have amazingly advanced science labs there! - Said Shigeru adjusting his glasses, and more impressed at the possible intellectual treasures to be found than the general aspect of the academy.

- Have a good day honey - half sang half said my mother when she left me at the gate. I hate when she calls me like that. I took a hold of my backpack, swallowed hard and, looking everywhere at once I entered the feared school grounds. I didn't go far though, I ran into someone, lost balance and extended my arms in a poor attempt to stop the impact that never came.

- Are you ok, yeah?

* * *

><p>Miyu sighed heavily while looking for her other shoe under the bed. Monday. If there was something Miyu really despised it was a Monday. Especially in the morning. Especially when you are late for school.<p>

- We are leaving in five - said a soft, feminine voice on the other side of the door.

- 'Kay...

Right. Now; where is the toothbrush? Ah, there, on top of the drawers, under the physics homework. And the hair brush? Miyu peeked inside her closet. She was sure she did throw it there yesterday, it had to be somewhere. It's amazing to see the amount of trash that can be found in a closet that hasn't been cleaned in a long time. Specially the bottom drawers where her mom couldn't see. It's a fact; Yumeji Miyu isn't the most organized person out there.

- We are leaving like, now - said a light brown haired girl, of about fourteen years old, coming into the room. - Wow, this is a pig sty! - She commented while picking a dirty sock from the nightstand in between her index and thumb.

- I know Umi, I do what I can here.

- I don't know what you are going to do the day you get married - said Umi mockingly.

- I'll marry someone as messy as me, or someone who can pick up after me - laughed Miyu while picking some papers from the nightstand.

- Miyu! Hurry up! And make your bed before you leave - asked her mother from the hallway.

- I'm leaving now! - announced her father's voice coming from the door.

Another week, the routine starts again. Or that what anybody would think. But the truth is, Miyu doesn't exactly follow a routine. What for? Everyday is special and unique in its own way, and when you attend Ninjutsu Academy for Arts you never know what might happen.

_"Speaking of unexpected."_ Thinks Miyu when, approaching the gate, spots a group of girls giggling. A foreign looking blond in the middle of the circle surrounded by her groupies. Smiling like she has nothing better to do she looks to the side smiling hungrily at a boy who is sitting under a tree reading, not paying attention to the girls.

Miyu follows her gaze and takes a good look at the boy. Tall, slender, pale, with long, raven colored hair kept together in a low ponytail, with the exception of a few locks that cup his flawless face. Flawless except for the presence of two age looking lines that go down his face on either side of his nose. These scar looking marks gave him an intimidating, yet mysterious aura. His black, expressionless eyes look like two black holes that can suck you any minute.

Feeling observed the boy looks up from his book and locks his gaze with Miyu's, who feels a shiver creep up her back and her face slowly heating up. Uchiha Itachi always manages to disturb her; there is just something about him... The blonde wasn't amused by the exchange of looks, so she decided to take action, leaving her entourage and walking in a flirting fashion towards the Uchiha.

- That girl is seeking trouble and she'll find it sooner than she thinks if she keeps bothering my brother - said a man's voice beside Miyu. The brunette turned to face a boy, much similar to the one she was staring at earlier, with the exception that this one was slightly shorter, had short, spiky hair and had no marks on his face.

- Clearwater likes trouble, trust me. But Itachi san won't give her what's she's looking for. - said Miyu.

- What do you mean Yumeji? - asked the raven haired boy.

- Nothing Uchiha, nothing at all. - said the girl smiling mysteriously before disappearing among the crowd heading for the building.

* * *

><p>I turned around and remembered I was supposed to breath in order to stay standing. Standing in front of me was a boy, not much taller than me, slender and sporting beautiful, androgynous features, half covered by long, butter colored bangs. His cobalt blue eye, mischievous and flirty, was lit in mild interest as he smirked. I blushed noting he was holding my arm.<p>

- Eeto... yeah. Thanks. - I answered standing straight and releasing myself from his grip a bit brutally. This boy felt awfully familiar.

- Shirouga? Shirouga Tsuki? - He suddenly asked, eyes wide. Before I had a chance to reply a group of second years passed by and called him.

- C'mon Genbaku, hit on the chick later, we'll be late.

- I'm in a bit of a hurry; I'll catch you later, ok yeah? - said the blond, and left after flashing me a smile.

There's when I realized. Genbaku Deidara. The boy from the art convention three years ago, the one with whom I exchanged mails for a while. He was in my academy? Wow, that's lucky. He had changed. Gotten taller and his smirk maybe even more seductive than I remembered. If all the boys at my school were going to be half as hot as Genbaku this was going to be a rather interesting day.

Still blushing, I walked towards the white building that stood tall among the well kept loan. The stone path snaked trough it, surrounded by yet to bloom cherry trees. On the side I could see a small group of trees, also school property probably. On the other side of the building there was a big, well kept, grass covered, field filled with picnic tables, where a few students were scattered enjoying breakfast. I looked at my watch and decided I still had time to kill, after all there were barely any students around the campus. My mom has the bad habit of taking me too early to school, and that means less sleeping hours. So I walked towards the trees with the very intention of napping a little, maybe skip class and not having to face the rich brats...

I felt pretty comfortable under the pine and oak trees. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about the school that much. I could spend lunch break here. I let my hair loose and fell on my back, breathing in the smell of pine trees and yet to bloom blossoms with my eyes closed. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the careless figure that approached me

- Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here so early? - said a man's voice.

I sat up, slightly pissed at the interruption, and had my eyes delighted at the view in front of me. It was a boy of regular height, brown, messy hair and mischievous dark eyes. He was standing with his hands on his pockets and his bag hanging lazily from his left shoulder. He had tan skin interrupted by a strange red mark on either cheek that did look kind of appealing to me. On top of that, he was delighting me with a breathtaking smile, filled with white teeth and a pair of sharp looking canines. I took a look at his well toned body and thought maybe this academy wasn't that bad. Heck, its paradise!  
>When he took a good look at me his expression suddenly dropped, along with his mouth. He stood there, staring strangely at me. The weirdest thing was that he felt awfully familiar too. Do I know him too? I mean, Tokyo has millions of people, what's the chance on stumbling across two known people on the same day in a city like this? None. Maybe I'm just looking for more known people after Genbaku.<p>

- You are not Shikamaru - he finally says.

- And you just found my new hiding spot - I say while flipping my hair over my shoulders. I watch him as he sits next to me.

- You are new here, aren't you? - He comments while watching me intently.

- Yeah, I'm Shirouga Tsuki. - I answer... Here we go... I whish I could avoid presentations.

- Wha... Tsuki? I can't believe it! You've changed so much!

- E... Excuse me? - Maybe I do know him after all.

- I'm Kiba... Inuzuka Kiba? Please tell me you remember me - he pleads. Holy dango, this boy is Kiba? Loudmouth, troublemaker Kiba? My kindergarten bf? Wow.

- Wow, well. You've changed quite a lot.

- Look at you girl. Wish every chick had that body. You look amazing.

- You aren't bad either - I commented while blushing.

- I know babe, I know. - He replied flashing a cocky smile. Apparently Kiba's ego is still bigger than Tokyo Tower. - What did you do to your hair? - He asked while grabbing a purple lock between his fingers.

- I dyed it, why? You don't like it?

- You kiddin'? I love it, and you look like Anko sensei now.

- Do you really like it? - I ask surprised. Most people seem offended by my choice of hair color. But, from what I could remember, Kiba always said what he thought rather bluntly. Maybe too bluntly, since that usually got him in trouble when we were kids.

- Of course I do. Besides, it's sexier than Sakura's and gives you a nice, wild touch. Not like you need it anyway. - He added while standing up and helping me up - come, I'll take you to the office. I hope you are in my class.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed wile entering the large building. Today wasn't the day either. Today she would have to watch him from a distance again, just like she had been doing for the past three years. Secretly admiring him...<p>

- Good day Hinata chan - said a quiet, deep voice beside her.

- Good day Shino kun - answered the timid girl facing him with her shy smile. - How was your weekend?

- Can't complain. It could have been worst - answered the boy fixing his dark glasses. - Today wasn't the day either?

Hinata fixed her gaze in a blond, blue eyed loud kid who was yelling at a taller, brown haired boy, who looked more than a bit annoyed. She blushed briefly and shook her head.

- Well, tomorrow will certainly be a better day. Now if you don't mind, I'll see you later. I have to run by the library.

- See you later Shino kun - mumbled Hinata. She she ran to catch a taller, brown haired girl.

- Good morning Tenten.

- Hey Hinata. What's up? Did you finish that geography homework? I better ask your cousin for some help. If I don't turn those in Aoba sensei will kill me.

- How is the article going?

- Quite good actually. I still haven't run it by Word. My spelling is atrocious and I always end up misplacing a Kanji.

- I hope they let you join the newspaper this year.

- I do hope so. I really want to be a part of it, but they only admit the best of the best.

- Oh, you are a very good writer Tenten chan. You certainly deserve a place.

- You think so? You have no idea of how much I love to investigate.

- I know how much you like to know everything and be up to date with the latest story. That's the journalist's spirit!

- True, there is nothing quite as exiting as investigating, picking up clues, putting the puzzle together and then writing it down in paper! Be a part of the mass media and contribute to the education of the people! - said the brown haired girl, chocolate eyes shining in excitement.

- Well, I think you would make a fine detective too, you don't miss details - said Hinata laughing.

- Possibly - agreed Tenten without whipping the smile from her face. It was going to be a good week, or so her horoscope said. The article better come out good and get her admitted.

- By the way, Neji nii san wants to know if you'll be joining that archery course my father is starting next Saturday - said Hinata.

- What do you think? I'll be allowed to shoot arrows at targets, of course I want to join. Can't let my perfect aim rust. - answered the brunette. Tenten was widely known for her aim and was able to hit a teacher on the nose with a crumpled paper from the opposite side of the room, with quite some force as a matter of fact.

- I figured. Ask around if anybody else wants to go please.

- Maybe Kankurou is interested. I'll ask him later. I hope Kakashi graded the papers.

- It's the usual "what did you do during break" composition. I don't think he plans on grading them anytime soon.

- Damn, I need the feedback on my writing - complained Tenten. And they walked slowly to class, running into classmates and gossiping around, like any other normal day.

* * *

><p>The imposing white building of three floors tall was a true labyrinth. Without Kiba kun's help I would have never found the office.<p>

- Here it is, Shisune sensei will give you all you need. - he said while holding the door for me - I'll look forward to seeing you in class - he added winking at me and then strolling to class.

I took a good look at the office in front of me. There was an empty desk and several doors. On a chair on the opposite side of the room was a dark red haired boy whose face I couldn't see. Hmp, probably some troublemaker. While I was wondering what to do someone came behind me and tugged at my hair.

- What the...?

- Hello there Tsuki kun - said a deep, attractive, man's voice. I turned to face an orange haired, fully pierced boy. His gray eyes amused.

- Yahiko kun? - I asked surprised - what are you doing here?

- Hurts to hear you don't even remember which school I attend to. But it doesn't matter anymore since you are here. Why didn't you told us you were coming. Well, Konan said you were moving back to Tokyo, but I didn't know you were coming here.

- I didn't know you and Konan attended this school, well, more like didn't remember. I was going to call as soon as I was settled in, I swear. - I was shocked. I didn't expect to keep running into so many people. But then again, I moved back to the same neighborhood, so it's only natural I run into people from my local elementary... Although this isn't just an average high school. It's a private high school!

- Yeah, yeah. Point is, Deidara told me he saw you, we are looking forward to have you back with us.

- Me too, tell Nagato and Konan I said hi.

- That'll have to wait, since I'm here to see the principal not you.

- Did you do something?

- Quite a big something might I add. Don't go to the third floor bathroom.

- O... Kay. Do I want to know?

- Not really. But I do expect you to help me with some pranks along the year. Hopefully they'll put you in my class.

- Count on me for the pranks. Why are you here?

- I already told you, the third flo...

- Not 'here' here, in the school. - I interrupted.

- Ah, that. See, this isn't an ordinary school.

- No shit. I know it's art oriented.

- Not only that. Were you interviewed when you arrived?

- Yes...

- The students are carefully selected for their abilities, be it artistic or others. You won't find average people in here.

- I thought it was just a rich, snobby private school with a weird name.

- Partially. There is also plenty of people like us. Troublemakers being given a second chance. But you are right about the name. Old Hashirama was nuts. He's the founder of the school - said Yahiko before I could ask.

- So... What do I do now?

- Talk to Shizune. That's her door there - he said pushing me towards a door. I knocked and waited. A medium height, short haired woman opened the door and smiled kindly at me.

- Shirouga San?

- Yeah, that's me.

- So you are dear Anko's niece. It's so nice to finally have you here with us. I'm Ban Shizune, school counselor and coordinator. - she said while she invited me into her cozy, nicely decorated office.

- Bye - said Yahiko grinning at me. I grinned back and closed the door behind me.

Mitarashi Anko, my mother's younger sister is this school's theatre arts teacher. Don't know how she ended up here when she barely finished college, but then again... Anko nee chan always gets what she wants. She is one of the reasons I was so easily admitted in this exclusive academy. She's really funny and I never really did saw her as an aunt, more like a crazy cousin. It will be weird to be her student. Shizune sensei asked a couple of questions, filled some papers and handed me a schedule and a map of the school, which I eyed suspiciously.

- Since it's a private school we have our own rules around here. Here it's the students who go around the classrooms, not the teachers. - she answered at my questioning look. How troublesome I thought while walking out, whishing that Yahiko was still outside so he could show me the way to homeroom. But instead of him there was a tall, pretty blonde haired girl who smiled kindly at me, green eyes gazing at me curiously.

- So, you are Anko's niece - I was going to answer but she cut me - she's been talking about you all week. You kind of look like her - she said pointing at my dark hair, much similar to Anko's. Then she took my schedule - look at that. She's your homeroom teacher. That means you are in my class! That sure makes it easier, since I'm supposed to show you around. Where do you come from again? You don't talk much, do you? I'm Sabakuno Temari by the way - talk about overbearing. But she seems nice and smart, and hasn't made one single comment about my appearance, which is a lot for a blonde. Maybe I should go beyond stereotypes with her.

We got to the door and she raised a hand to knock, while I put up my best "I don't care what these snobs say about me" face, but somebody yanked it open before she had the chance and I came face to face with Anko, a dangerous smile plastered on that face so similar to my own. Behind her I could spot several desks and also couches. Of course Anko would get away with putting couches in her classroom. There was also a small stage on the back and several posters. There was at least twenty pair of eyes staring at me from the desks.

- Ah, Tsuki kun - she exclaimed while pushing me inside - I was waiting for you. Thanks Sabakuno. Maggots, this is my niece, Shirouga Tsuki, she just moved from Sapporo. - I could still feel forty eyes staring at me - you can sit there by Inuzuka - said Anko while pointing at the empty seat beside Kiba. I looked around. No Yahiko. No Konan. No Nagato. No Deidara either. Too bad.

Kiba had a huge grin across his face as he greeted me, again. The brown haired girl on his left didn't seem as thrilled ad he was though. A very pretty, very pale and dark haired girl smiled shyly at me and then averted her pearl colored eyes. Beside her a blonde, blue eyed girl was looking at me with interest. That girl seriously looks like some magazine model!

Anko spent the next fifteen minutes recalling some of the rules, handing out fixed schedules, fixing problems issued with teachers during the first week of class (which I missed) and making jokes in between. Apparently she couldn't care less about the behavior in the classroom since a hyperactive blonde kid was talking loudly to a pink haired girl who seemed pissed, the blonde who had been staring at me now was gossiping to the girl in front of her and the dark haired guy behind me was snoring.

A bunch of kids were staring at my hair so I smiled devishly and tucked a strand behind my ear, revealing half a dozen piercings of various shapes and colours. Kiba looked amused and reached out to touch my left ear.

- That's an interesting collection you have there Kuro chan. By the way, do they sill call you that?

- Err, yeah. No... Not really. Just forget it - I said trying to forget the reason behind the stupid nickname, which was very stupid when I got it, but considering my current situation it didn't seem as stupid now. It actually kind of fitted me now. - Every piercing comes from a different place -I said - I haven't gotten one for Tokyo yet.

The girl at Kiba's left was staring at me like I was some kind of alien. I bet she had been living in a bubble and has never seen so many piercings on a girl. She better wait till she sees me with make up. I made a face at her and she slowly closed her eyes, like she was disgusted. Maybe I should get a labret too... On the other side the blonde girl was smirking at me and her shy friend swallowed hard then looked at the floor. Another blonde who didn't behaved as usual. What's up with the blondes in this class? In the first row a girl with short brown hair was looking at me, eyes wide.

I smiled at myself. Those reactions always produce some kind of evil satisfaction. I'm not going to deny it, I like it when people fear me, when that feeling to threat strikes them when they look at me. It's quite motivating, even if it's completely unfounded. Scratch that, I'm not some innocent, feminine, pretty flower but more like a thorn filled black rose...

This will be an interesting school year after all, I thought while smiling wickedly.

* * *

><p><em>For starters; I am realy sorry this first chapter was mainly about Tsuki and Miyu, I know you want to read about the Naruto characters, not some random oc, but its necessary. She's new because that way she can explain how the school works and what are the relationships between the characters to you readers, but she already knows some people so she can blend easily with the rest of them. I know we are all tired ot the typical new oc who instantly becomes bffs with the konoha girls like if there wasnt any other girls in the school...I'm just trying to make some sense here ^^. (no offense intended whatsoever to anyone)... <em>_Tsuki has lots of siblings, its quite a change for those who read the spanish version, but this time her siblings will play a part. just so you know, I did **The Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test **at least five times since I started writting. Tsuki got a score of 12 last time I did it. The highest she got was 25._

_Why Ninjutsu Academy? Because it's always Konoha high or something like that. I've read about a few Shinobi High. Ninjutsu is actually a pun; it means both "ninja arts" but if you change the first kanji it can mean "people of arts", and since it's an art school... Well I thought it was pretty funny. __Nagato is Nagato, and Yahiko is Pein, I mean, he's Yahiko but with the piercings and grey eyes, mainly because I'm used to him looking like that and it feels weird to imagine him without them._

_Just to make sure, I did read the fic_ I Love_, about a month ago, and was utterly surprised at the similarities I found between my fic and that one. I talked to the author and discussed some things. Just so you know, any similarity is a complete coincidence, anything inspired on that fic will be published with previous consent of the author and have the propper disclaimer. _

_please review!_


	3. New World

_I am so sorry for the delay. I'll have a hard time updating during january and february, so updates will be random. I expect that in march, when I'm in college, I'll be able to use the college computers to work, since my mom declared the computer at home will be used for checking emails only (now she's out shopping)... damn anime hater mothers. So, yeah... I am also shocked at the amount of people who faved this story, I didn't expect them to be so many! Thans a million to everyone reading._

_Happy New year to everyone, Happy bday to Hinata (27th) and both Hidan and Konohamaru (30th) Enjoy_

_As always, I apologize for grammar mistakes._

* * *

><p><strong>New Word<strong>

I took a good look at my classroom. It looked rather interesting and there were a few familiar faces. This was surely going to be a good year, besides, Anko nee chan looked rather relaxed and seemed filled with patience.

The class was quite homogeneous; there was a group of girls talking cheerfully, some kids laughing or arguing or even yelling like some blonde kid sitting next to a brunette that sported an annoyed look on her face, or others, like this really pale, calm looking boy who was quietly drawing in his seat or the kid behind me, who was sleeping. That certainly caught my attention. How could he be so imprudent? I mean, I have slept in class, but never in such and obvious manner.

- Nara! I suppose you did hear what I just said! - yelled Anko. I clearly thought to soon.

- You don't want to hear of anymore incidents with the kids from other class, like the one we had last Thursday. - recited the boy, barely lifting his head from his desk.

- Good. I hope it's the last warning I have to shove into your thick skulls in a long time. The year is barely starting and I don't want problems with the kids from the other classes. Is it clear? Uzumaki? Inuzuka? Well, I'll see you Thursday morning. Go to class now, except for you Rock, we have to discuss you schedule.

Kiba pretended to pay attention while looking at me from the corner of his eye. As soon as the bell rang he stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stood up while reaching for my schedule.

- Where are you going now? - he asked interested while taking a peek at my schedule.

- Hmm... Japanese... And algebra after that. Joy.

- Perfect, I have algebra that period too, now I have history.

- How come?

- This school is special, each student has his own schedule, and it depends on the electives and stuff. It's complicated to explain, but you'll get used to it. We still will have most of our classes together.

He guided me through the hallways, crammed with students, and left me at the entrance of a classroom. At the door was the same dark haired, light grey eyed girl from Anko's classroom.

- Hey Hina chan, what's up? - he asked before the loud blond pulled him away while passing by. - See you later Tsuki chan!

- Later Kiba kun... Naruto kun - muttered the girl blushing - I'm Hyuuga Hinata, welcome to Ninjutsu Academy.

I snickered lightly at the name again. Seriously, Ninjutsu? Ninja arts? That is some pun they made there. Who picks that name for an art school? I guess Yahiko was right after all, the founder was delusional. I focused my gaze on the girl in front of me. Hinata. I think I remember her... A shy looking girl with a horrendous hair cut, frequently hiding behind Kiba and stuttering. Now she looked as sweet and fragile as I remembered, but she was very pretty and had longer hair now.

- Don't mind him Shirouga san - said slowly the pearl eyed girl, her eyes never leaving my hair - Kiba kun gets too close a little too quickly for his own good. But he's a good boy, don't take him too seriously... - I could hear her voice growing more and more insecure.

- Ne, don't worry about it. I've known him for quite a while. We were partners back in first grade. And I think you were in my class too, if I remember correctly. - Hinata's eyes grew wide.

- You were... You are... Well. You have changed a lot. I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you! - She quickly apologized.

- As I said, don't make a fuss. I had a hard time remembering who the heck you were, I'm not offended or anything.

- Shino did say you looked somewhat familiar... - mumbled Hinata entering the classroom - wait till the others find out it's you. Naruto kun is going to be trilled.

- Naruto was the loud kid in Anko's classroom? I knew I had seen him somewhere before. He hasn't changed one bit.

- Well, he has matured... A little. - said Hinata guiding me to the back of the classroom, where a pink haired, green eyed girl was arguing with a dark haired guy.

Seriously, this guy has to be a model or something. He was just there, sitting on the desk, but the fact that he looked so handsome in such a normal environment... He looked like he came right out of a magazine! His spiky charcoal hair sticks out in every direction yet soft looking bangs fall limp on either side of his pale face. His eyes are as dark as his hair and are scowling slightly at the girl in front of him, who keeps talking, apparently unaware of the boy's expression.

- Sakura chan, keep it low or you'll get sent to the office for disrupting the class again - pleaded Hinata.

- The pink haired girl shut up immediately and stared at me, her eyes filled with curiosity. She seemed somewhat nice, but her hair colour was extremely offending for my eyesight. Nothing personal, I just despise the colour pink with passion. The boy studied me attentive, the same way I had studied him before. He finally showed an arrogant smirk that made him look even sexier, as if it were possible. I love my new school.

- Who are you? - He asked finally in a tone that I certainly liked much less than his looks. Pinkie was about to answer when a lazy sounding, masculine voice answered behind me.

- Shirouga Tsuki, transferred from Sapporo.

I turned around to delight my sight once more. The new comer was of slightly over average height; had dark brown hair put up in a short ponytail and bored, yet sharp looking dark eyes. He was rather thin and had tanned skin and stood rather bent. He seemed like he didn't really want to be here. Not that I blame him. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he certainly looked like someone worth talking to.

Beside him stood a strong built, tall boy. Boys like that could surely scare the crap out of anyone, but this one smiled sweetly at me and said hi to Hinata in a voice much nicer than I expected for his looks. Yet another person who escaped from the stereotypes.

Suddenly I recognized the first boy.

- Weren't you asleep? - My question sounded more like an accusation.

- That was the idea, you troublesome woman. But Ino still hasn't learned to control the volume of her voice - he said sounding disgruntled - just like certain pink haired girl...

The aforementioned started complaining, visibly annoyed at his comment,  
>in a rather loud voice, causing the raven haired hottie to look at her with displeasure.<p>

- I'm Akimichi Chouji by the way - said the tall, brown haired boy bowing slightly.

- Nara Shikamaru - said the other suppressing a yawn.

- And noisy here is Haruno Sakura - said the third boy. Haruno shut up and glared slightly at him - and I'm Uchiha Sasuke - he added in a rather cocky tone that I didn't like much. Uchiha?

- Are you by any chance related to Uchiha Itachi? - I asked.

- He's my brother, why - he growled, his eyes suddenly menacing.

- I just happen to know him - rather well actually.

Truth to be told, I didn't remember Haruno. But I did remember Akimichi and Nara. The first had lost some weight, while not exactly lean, he wasn't excessively overweight anymore and his chubby features were rather cute. Nara was taller and while he still looked uninterested in the world, he seemed much more interesting now. And Sasuke. God, he was almost as good looking as his older brother. Although I had a hard time recognizing him, I saw him once, briefly, years ago, and he was a rather polite, sweet kid. Not the arrogant, ice cold hunk sitting in front of me.

- Sorry, I'm late - called an unknown voice over the noise of the students' chatter - see, the print didn't...

- Yeah, yeah, save us the excuses Kakashi sensei. You were in the teachers room having your coffee and reading - said Sakura while sitting next to a brown haired girl who had her hair in two buns. She was very pretty and smiled a lot.

I focused on the tall, silver haired man who just set a pile of books on his desk. He sat down and eyed the class lazily. He was quite striking, as if I didn't have enough with my classmates to distract me. He had dark eyes, one of them had a nasty looking scar over is, and was wearing a mask. Even like that you could tell he was quite handsome. Is everyone this school some kind of runaway model? Why was he hiding his face? Was he sick? Or maybe he had an even nastier scar than the one on his eye? Or was he a germophobic?

He started calling names in a rather uninterested tone and stopped briefly at mine. He studied me with his tired looking eyes, noded to himself and continued. Once he finished he motioned the class to sit down and called me to his desk.

- Shirouga Tsuki, isn't it? Anko spoke of your arrival. This is the reading list for the semester - he said handing me a list with many books I hadn't read - if you have a problem with the class or something let me know - he added wile looking at me with a "you better not have nor cause problems" look.

I nodded and went to sit down at my assigned seat, right next to the Uchiha. I opened my book and did my best to ignore my neighbour's inquisitive gaze. Kakashi sensei then started a rather interesting lecture about the changes in poetry during the Meiji period. Despite my interest in anything related to literature, I found it rather hard to pay attention. It might have something to do with the fact that Sasuke was elegantly lying over his desk and was staring at me blatantly. I mean, try to listen when a man like Uchiha is sitting right next to you!

As soon as the bell rang Uchiha disappeared and Haruno quickly took his seat. Hinata took the seat in front of me and looked at me shyly.

- So, you're from Sapporo? Were they any cute boys back at your old high school? - asked Sakura. I laughed before answering.

- Well, not as many as in here Haruno. Clearly the weather isn't the only thing that gets hotter here in Tokyo. - I answered amused.

- Hm, yeah. Too bad most of them are arrogant bastards - she said gazing at the door where Uchiha had disappeared. - But some of them are worth it anyway. Isn't that right Hina chan?

- Hu? I... - Hinata blushed and looked away.

- Is it true that you lived here before?

- Yeah, I was in Hinata's class back in first grade. Along with Kiba, and Nara and Akimichi were there too, but I don't remember that much. I wasn't much of a social person.

- Yeah, grade school weren't the happiest days of my life either - said Sakura.

- Hey, why does Kakashi sensei covers his face?

- I think he's germophobic. But we aren't sure. I'm dying to see his face though. We all do, bit so far he has eluded every attempt.

- Girls, get moving or you'll be late - called Chouji. Then I noticed the classroom was mostly empty by now.

I have Algebra... With... Baki - I said glancing at my schedule. - Then biology, lunch and P.E.

- Great, I have algebra too - said Sakura.

- I'll see you in biology - muttered Hinata taking off.

We entered the classroom at the same time than a tall, strongly build man with a tan complexion. He looked at me with a serious expression and then nodded and motioned me inside the class. Then he handed me a really heavy book and signalled me to the only empty seat of the classroom, beside a boy with spiky dark brown hair and sunglasses. I walked toward him and saw Chouji sitting next to a boy with a bowl cut and brushy eyebrows that smiled widely and stuck his thumb up at me. I also saw Nagato but he was busy scribbling something down that didn't look like math to me. I sat down quickly and eyed my serious looking neighbour. He didn't seem to notice me and I figured he wasn't much of  
>a social person. That's good, I won't have to bother about having an annoying neighbour for every class.<p>

I opened my notebook and started doing the drill on the blackboard, or at least attempted to. Shit. Math is going to be a tough one this year, I couldn't understand one single equation. Needles to say I suck at math, badly. Actually, I pretty much sucked at everything that wasn't art or literature related, with the exception of English and history, at which I don't suck that much. I silently cursed and wondered why someone like me should take all this useless classes, I mean; I'm an artist for crying out loud! I want to major in painting or theatre! Not algebra! Isn't this supposed to be an art oriented school?

- Basic math knowledge is still mandatory if you want the national department of education to acknowledge all your school years - said my neighbour, in a deep, kind of raspy voice, as if reading my thoughts.

- Huh?

- Having trouble with the equations I see. - I looked at him and saw him alternating his gaze on both my math notebook and my desperate expression. I looked at him with a mix of confusion and plead.

- I just don't get it - I finally whined.

- Its easy, just solve it so you can graphic it later... Here, like this... - he said taking a pencil and writing down some formulas. He explained the first exercise and the next and by the end of the class I had done about seven equations by myself. I was both proud and grateful. I probably should have asked Baki sensei for help, but he didn't seem very patient, and I usually need the exercises explained many times. My new, so to say, tutor seemed rather patient. He had that same look my father had whenever he helped me with my homework. I noticed Sakura was looking at me from one of the seats in the front and waved to her. She signalled the boy next to me and then mouthed "math genius, lucky!". I smiled in response. When the bell ran I happily closed my book and was about to head out when mystery boy appeared in front of me.

- I'm Aburame Shino - he said bowing - good luck with the rest of your classes - and he walked away.

- What did Shino tell you? - asked Sakura.

- Nothing much. He just helped me out a bit.

- Shino is a bit... Weird. He's normally nice, but he gives me the creeps. Watch out for him, he holds grudges.

- I'll make sure to not get on his bad side then - I said paying no heed to the gossip. I've been told to be weird and creepy, so I guess I'll get along with this guy. Or as well as somebody can get along with a guy as mysterious and closed off as Aburame kun. Then again, this is Japan we are talking about, everyone is pretty closed off.

- But he is very good in math, you are lucky to sit beside him. Not like I need his help but...

- Excuse me. Do you know where the philosophy room is? - asked a girl with bright orange hair in a messy bun to Sakura.

- Sure, I'll take you. See you later Shirouga San.

* * *

><p>- I'm sorry, I have a very bad sense of direction - said the girl.<p>

- Its ok. Last year I used to get lost all the time too. - said the pink haired teen while dodging people.

- Hey Saku! What's up? - said a short, brown haired girl appearing at Sakura's right.

- It's Monday, what do you think? - answered Sakura sarcastically.

- Aoba sensei is in one of his moods again, and Kyouteki Hidan doesn't make it better. I swear those Akatsuki assholes shouldn't even be in this school! - ranted Miyu.

- I know, right? - said Sakura entering the classroom and thinking about just how much she hated a certain redhead.

- Oh well. I guess he'll be suspended sometime soon - said Miyu sitting down at her assigned seat in the front, next to an already sleepy Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded and went to her own seat and stared at Shikamaru, wondering how exactly he managed to pass the classes if he barely paid attention. At Miyu's left was sitting Ino's second cousin. _"Another asshole"_ thought Sakura watching how Miyu and the blonde glared at each other for a while and then both turned their gazes to Danzo sensei. Sakura turned around as she felt the chair beside her move.

- What's up Haruno - said a cold, slightly mocking voice.

- Good morning Mitarashi. - answered Sakura facing her classmate

Mitarashi Konan seemed to have woken up on a good mood. She was a rather strange girl; cold, sometimes even cruel. She didn't seem to hold an interest in anything. Anything but origami. She was, despite everything, quite popular, in a strange way. Everyone knew about her, everyone thought her to be talented and beautiful, yet few people actually talked to her. She wasn't arrogant, no. She just wasn't into making friends with the other girls and babbling about boys and clothes. Konan is above that. She is smart, talented, beautiful and quite the actress. But her cold and somewhat sarcastic demeanor toward others tends to draw them away from her. As if that wasn't enough, she spends most of her time surrounded by men. Boys of a not so clean reputation, which doesn't do much good to her own.

Sakura is, naturally, a tolerant person. She tries her best to be nice to everybody, but she just can't get along with her, and despises her friends. She hasn't really talked to them, but gossip fulfils it's role accurately.

- I'd bet my origami book the old man has us do a research and analysis project before the month is over - muttered the blue haired girl while Danzo sensei kept on rambling about the founders of modern occidental philosophy.

Sakura nodded in silence. She's not really into talking in class, junior year is not a joke, and she is determined to get good grades this year. _"I'm not loosing to Ino this time"_ On the other side of the classroom Miyu tries her best to concentrate, but her thoughts keep drifting elsewhere...

_"Where did I put my health homework? If I lose it Tsunade sensei will skin me alive. Speaking of which, Uchiha san will skin Stacey if she doesn't stop gawking over him like that... Who does she think she is? The arrogant bimbo... Just like Sasuke., that asshole. I saw him in the hallway glaring at the new girl. Indigo hair. Seriously? Well, there are some strange people in this school, that's for sure. She wears as many piercings as that Tendou kid in my Health class."_ she thinks while shaking her head. Shirouga is a strange girl, who seems to openly defy every rule. "But even with the reputation of this school, we have way more than simple troublemakers and urban tribes freaks, there are always stranger people than that... Like Shikamaru for example. Just how exactly does he expect to pass this class if he's sleeping on the desk...?"

Indeed, Shikamaru was leaning on his desk, eyes closed and breath steady, paying no heed to what Danzo says. He had a rough weekend, too rough for his taste. Nara Yoshino decided it was time for a through cleaning, which, of course, means the ones actually cleaning are Shikaku and Shikamaru. _"How bothersome. Who in their right mind would want to spend the first weekend of school cleaning the closet? After having to spend all week readjusting for a new school year as if it weren't enough. And that bothersome physics presentation... Thank god I was partnered with Shino to do it. He works his share in silence. If I had to do it with Ino... That woman just won't stop bossing around."_

- Nara! What was the problem the European philosophers of the XIVth  
>century had to face?<p>

- Mendokusei...

* * *

><p>I entered the dimly lit biology lab and instantly felt like turning around and running away from here. It was dark, smelled like chemicals and the walls were covered in flasks, filled with slimy liquids and revolting looking organs and animals. In the back of the classroom I spotted Kiba talking loudly with Uchiha, a blonde kid and three other boys. I also saw Hinata chatting with the girl with buns I saw in my algebra class and another girl with long brown hair.<p>

Before I could decide where to sit Kiba saw me and called me, or more like yelled my name. I walked reluctantly toward them and Kiba grabbed my arm and started introducing me to all the guys there.

- Tsuki, this guys are in our class, you might as well get to know them. - said my new friend flashing a toothy grin.

- Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Anything you need make sure you tell me dattebayo! - yelled the blonde. He wasn't very tall but he was quite the looker. His ice blue eyes were so warm...

- How could I forget the troublemaker that joined Kiba on his regular trips to the principal office back in first grade - I answered laughing. As long as he doesn't annoy me, I'm going to get along with Naruto.

- This is Uchiha Sasuke... - started to say Naruto.

- I already met him - I said.

- Oh. Well, these are Sabakuno Kankurou and Morino Idate - said next Kiba. I faced both boys and grinned at them. The first was tall, quite handsome and had brown hair and a wide smile. The second had longer brown hair and a flirty look in his eyes. They both seemed really nice.

- Hey there - said Kankurou - I'm Temari's twin brother.

- Younger twin brother – said Kiba mockingly.

- Whatever. Welcome to the school - said Idate

- And this asshole here is Bokujuu Sai - said Naruto pulling the arm of a very pale, very thin boy who was minding his own business until Naruto called him. He looked at me and then smiled. It was a really weird smile. A fake one. I would know, because I fake smiles all the time. He had inexpressive black eyes and intrigued me far more than the other boys. This one was... Different.

Before I could say something to the strange new kid the teacher slides into the classroom and gave me quite a fright. He was pale, as pale as that Bokujuu kid. His hair was long and greasy and black and it kind of reminded me of professor Snape's, from Harry Potter, though when I got a better look at his face I decided he looked more like Voldemort. He had a strange, predatory look in his yellowish eyes. I saw Hinata in the front row and she was visibly shaking.

I swallowed hard and walked toward him. I handed him my schedule and he looked at me with his snake like eyes. He was even more frightening up close. And... Is that eye shadow?

- Ah, yes. You are Anko chan's niece. It will be my pleasure to have you in this class. I am Orochimaru. - I didn't like the sound of his voice. At all. It seemed like I should be aware of him and constantly watch my back. And I didn't like the way he talked about Anko, like if he was close friends with her.

He vaguely signalled to a seat on the second row, right in front of Naruto. He waved at me and I smiled, while sitting down next to the girl with long hair, who smiled warily. I recognized her as the one who sat next to Kiba in homeroom and was terrified of my piercings. I grinned at her and turned around to talk to Naruto. Next to him, Sasuke seemed tense and watched the teacher's movements as if prepared to jump away at the slightest threat.

- Take out the books, we are continuing with the nervous system - said Orochimaru sensei passing in front of Hinata's desk, who looked back at us with a pleading look on her face.

This class was even slower than algebra. Even though Naruto spent all the class distracting anyone in a three desk radius from him, he was clearly more interested in asking me about Sapporo and my old schools than the parts of a brain cell. My neighbour, Kobayashi Sari, kept glaring at him and mouthing 'sorry' to me. When the bell rang Naruto jumped out of his seat.

- Lunch!

- Ah, the best period of the day - said Kiba joining us.

- You guys think with your stomach - mumbled Sari.

I was ready to walk away, thinking of eating in peace among the trees in the garden, but Kiba and Naruto though differently since they grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me to the cafeteria, with Kankurou, Idate and Sari on tow.

- You are having lunch with us dattebayo.

- It's an honour; most people would love to sit at our table. - said Kiba.

- And some would rather not - said Sari, visibly bothered.

- What is your problem today? - asked Idate poking her.

- My brother is not here today - teased Kankurou

- Just leave me alone! - Barked Sari back and she walked ahead of us.

- Geez, someone is PMSing... - called Kiba.

- Leave her alone pup - said Aburame's voice behind us - maybe she had a bad day.

- What the heck Shino? Where did you come from? - yelled Naruto, whom Shino had scared by suddenly appearing next to him. The aforementioned covered his ears.

- I've been your shadow for half of the last hallway, but you didn't even notice me. That's no way to treat your friends - said Shino in a dark tone.

- He he - Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, letting go of my arm in the process. A blue blur took the chance to grab me and run while saying:

- Sorry Uzumaki, you'll get her back later. - Kiba and Naruto just stared and after a couple of seconds they started screaming something I didn't hear because I was too busy hugging back my cousin.

- Konan! I've missed you! How did you find me?

- Yahiko told me he found you at the office! Man, I whish you were in my class, it's where the cool people are. You ended up in Anko's homeroom... Well, lunch period will have to do, we'll still have lots of classes together, I hope. How are you? -she said, all in one breath.

- Fine. Where are we going? - She didn't answer and pushed me to a table with three boys I already knew.

The first had dark red hair, was skinny, pale and looked a bit sick. His eyes were dull and of an uncertain colour, partially covered by his bangs, which in fact didn't allow me to see the right side of his face. I instantly recognized him. Uzumaki Nagato, one of Konan's childhood friends. The second one was Tendou Yahiko, of course, and the third was pale, had jet black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and his eyes flickered in recognition as soon as he spotted me. Uchiha Itachi.

- Look what the cat dragged in - said Yahiko.

- About time you came and said hi - said Nagato.

- So sorry Kami. - I said smiling while avoiding Itachi's scrutinizing gaze.

- Glad you remember my nickname, you condensed TNT.

- I haven't seen you all in a while. How have you been? - I asked.

- Nothing to complain about - said Nagato

- You spoke to soon, there comes Hidan and the two nutcases - said Yahiko amused.

I followed his eyes and say three more boys walking to our table. The first looked young. He had angelic features and brick red hair. His heavy lidded eyes were brown and he looked at everyone like he was extremely bored, while the other two were engaged in a heated discussion. One of them had platinum blonde, slicked back hair. He didn't looked very nice. The other one was Genbaku Deidara, and, of course, he looked irresistible. Both did. God! Why is everyone in this school so ridiculously handsome? At this rate I wouldn't be able to choose.

- No Hidan, what you are saying doesn't make any sense un. I'm sick of your stupid nonsense!

- Look fucker, I'm telling you that bitch...

- Hidan. Language! - said Konan pissed - if you are not going to express yourself properly you might as well not say anything at all.

- What did you say you fucked up whore?

Yahiko and Nagato stood up in an attempt to make him swallow his words.

- Hey, if it isn't Shirouga, hmm - said Deidara sitting next to me while his red headed friend sat at my left.

- Excuse this idiots, they never learned to behave in front of a lady - said the boy signalling to the mass of flesh struggling behind us.

- Doesn't matter since I'm not a lady – I said grinning.

- Konan has been losing respect - said Itachi.

- Oh, she'll get it back in no time, don't worry - I said while eyeing the red head with interest. He had smooth looking skin, his thick, brick red hair wasn't combed and his heavy lidded eyes just added to that "bed head" effect. He looked like an angel who just got up. His light brown eyes looked bored, but were warm. His delicately carved features made him look like an innocent kid, but the effect was kind of ruined by that evil smirk that appeared now and then on his face. Too bad he doesn't have green eyes. I would go nuts for a green eyed red head...

- By the way, I'm Shirouga Tsuki - I said.

- Akasuna Sasori - he answered. And took out a heavy, impossibly hard looking, calculus book and flipped to the pages, probably searching for the homework he had to hand next period. - if it isn't a personal question Shirouga san, how come you already know these idiots when you just arrived from Sapporo.

- Ho... How do you know?

- You are in my Japanese and biology class; it's hard to miss you with that hair, really.

- I see. I'm Konan's cousin.

- Wait, so, you already knew my friends un? - asked Deidara.

- Yeah. Whenever I came to visit her we would hang out with Yahiko and Nagato. I met Itachi two years ago, when I came for the summer. I met Deidara at an art convention, a little over a year ago. - I explained to whoever wanted to listen.

- I'd say it's impossible to meet Deidara anywhere else. - said Sasori.

- Yeah, then we kept in touch by email hmm - finished Deidara. I saw Itachi slightly glared at him.

- Well, Japan is smaller than we thought. - said Yahiko sitting back down, after landing a successful hit on the silver haired, foulmouthed boy.

- Why did you pick this school? - asked Sasori slightly curious.

- My aunt Anko teaches here, so it was easy to get in. Besides, I'm into art. - That seemed to interest him a bit more.

- What kind of art...?

- Please Sasori, not now. I'm seriously sick of your "eternal art" talk. Ask her when I'm not around - pleaded Itachi.

- Whatever - said Yahiko - what class are you in?

- 2-C I think.

- Anko's room - said Hidan.

- My second cousin, Ino, is there un.

- Yeah, I have a second cousin there too - said Nagato then I remembered Naruto's last name is also Uzumaki. But they didn't look alike, at all.

- Its a rather interesting class. - said Yahiko - it's sad that you don't get to be in our homeroom, but I'm eager to see how you fit in with them.

- Its not like you would like to be in our class either - said Konan - our homeroom teacher is Orochimaru sensei...

- Fucked up pedophile. - muttered Hidan.

- Anyway, Lady Dynamite, I'm eager to see what will become of the school now that you are here. - finished Yahiko.

This was going to be a good year indeed.

* * *

><p><em>I think Chouji and Shino don't get enough attention. Heck, they don't even show up in school fics! I love Chouji, he's really sweet. He'll have hist part in the story, and Shino too. and yes, I totally put Idate in there, I just love him! I seriously hated the fillers, but I loved Idate, so he gets some screentime in my fic, dont expect much from him though, I havn't really planned something for him. And yes, Kankurou and Temari are twins, otherwise I would have had to separate Temari from everyone and she would have been much older... and I didn't like that... It's fanfiction people!<em>

_I'll be happy to answer any question about how the class works and the schedules and all that, it sounds confusing, but it isn't really. High Schools in Japan have three years, so it would be freshmen, juniors and seniors. They are all in their second year, so they are juniors. (I don't know whats the equivalent for schools in England or Canada)_

_Kakashi was wearing one of those doctor masks, I don't know whats the right name for them... but he didn't seem right without the mask... and I'm not sure about how to spell germophobic. _

_Cookie for whoever guesses who the girl who asked Sakura for directions was!_

_I hope no one is extremely ooc, but expect them to be a bit ooc, after all, they aren't ninjas, they havn't killed people and most of them dont have terrible pasts. btw, Konan isn't bipolar, she just shows a side of her to the world and another side to her closest friends, so expect her to be cheery and talkative while in company of Yahiko or Deidara or the others. I hope you liked this chapter! please review! pretty, pretty please with Itachi on top!_


	4. Signal

_I am so terribly sorry! I was deprived of computers for about three weeks and wasn't able to update sooner. but here I am, with yet another chapter that I hope you will enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Signal<strong>

The bell rang loudly, interrupting conversations and making students around us groan in annoyance. Deidara yawned loudly and stretched.

- Well people, gotta go to chorus. I don't know why I took that class in the first place.

- I'll join you. I hope Bee sensei is not in one of his rap moods. - said Nagato getting up.

- Good luck with that - snorted Sasori.

I got up and said a quick good bye to everyone before running toward the gym. Naruto and Kiba found me on the way there.

- Where were you? - asked Kiba - and why were you with those guys?

- I went to say hello to some old friends.

- Those guys are your friends? - exclaimed Naruto

- Well, yeah. They are cousin Konan's friends, so I've known them...

- Wait, Mitarashi Konan is your cousin? - asked again Naruto.

- No shit Sherlock. She has Anko's last name. - said Kiba

- I thought it was a coincidence dattebayo!

- But what's the deal with them? - I asked a bit hurt.

- They are... Well... They are not to be trusted - said Kiba before pushing me toward the girls changing rooms.

I went in and was instantly greeted by a loud and high pitched "over here Shirouga" from Sakura. I reluctantly joined her and Hinata. There also was a blonde and a brunette with them, both sporting really long hair.

- So it's true, you came back. And looking quite different might I add - said the blonde - Yamanaka Ino - she added after seeing my puzzled look.

- Ah yes. The blonde, loud kid who was always bossing Akimichi and Nara - I said bluntly. She looked at me strangely for a second. I really need a mouth filter.

- Yeah, they are like my little bothers. - answered Ino, choosing to ignore my comment.

- What were you doing with those guys? They are dangerous - said Sakura.

- Hey, I'm Yumeji Miyu, what's your sign? - interrupted the brunette.

- Huh?

- Your astral sign... Horoscope? - she asked a bit disappointed at my ignorance.

- Ooh... Cancer. It's not big deal; I already knew some of them. Konan's my cousin - I said a bit tired of repeating myself so much. What exactly is wrong with Ko chan's friends? - besides, they know me and they know they should keep their hands to themselves if they don't want to loose them.

- Tough girl, huh? We have another Temari on the loose. - said Sakura.

- Look who's talking, you keep hitting Naruto - said Miyu.

- Girls, let's get moving or we'll be late - said Kobayashi san from the other side of the room.

- Chill Sari, we are moving! - said Ino.

- P. E. Is one of the most annoying classes - said Sakura while we were walking out.

- Mainly because of the teacher. - Said Miyu

- Gai sensei is not that bad - said another girl approaching us. She was tall and had brown hair in buns, I had already seen her in a couple of classes, and I think homeroom too. - I'm Zhang Tenten by the way, I've seen you around.

- Not that bad? Are you kidding me? He's a weirdo like Orochimaru - said Ino

- Wait, he looks like a sick pervert too? - I said.

- Not really. But he's easy to hate. You'll see for yourself - said Sakura.

- Give him a break; he's nice outside of the gym. - said Tenten.

- Yeah, but you are one of the few who talks to him after class - said Miyu.

We walked out of the gym, to the field and saw a bunch of people from my biology class, though I can't be really sure, I've never been good at remembering faces and it's not like I paid close attention anyways. But I did recognize Kiba and Chouji.

- All right my youthful students! Are you ready for another harsh training session? - I jumped at the voice and looked toward the noisy teacher. He was tall, had a bowl cut and... Is that green spandex? Some people have even worse taste in fashion than me.

- Yes Gai sensei! - answered, rather loudly, a boy with a similar bowl cut and wearing another green spandex. I recognized him as the boy who was sitting next to Chouji during algebra.

- Better get used to the noise. They yell a lot - said Ino.

- Look who's talking, besides Lee is a really sweet kid - said Tenten.

- True - said Miyu - but it's really annoying when they start talking about all that youth crap.

- Thank god it's only twice a week. Or I wouldn't hang out with Lee so much - said Sakura.

- Ok my youthful students. Let's run fifteen laps around the field!

- Sensei, don't go easy on us! - whined Lee. That kid need to learn when to shut up.

- That's the spirit. Let's make it twenty! - said then Gai sensei. Well done Lee. The rest of the class groaned loudly.

- I hate running - said Ino on lap two.

- Tha... Thankfully I exercised during the holidays - panted Hinata - or I wouldn't be able to keep up.

- Look, the trick is to run slowly and take the time to finish the laps. As long as you finish them, he won't care how long you take. Besides, if you finish too fast he'll make you do push ups. - said Tenten who was running so slow it looked more like fast walking.

- Good idea - I said slowing down.

Some of the students were eager to finish the laps, which, in Tenten's opinion, was a huge mistake. Naruto Kiba and Sai were running in front of us, quite slowly, and Kankurou and Chouji were behind us. They didn't look like they were in shape.

- Go Chouji, you can do it! - cheered Ino - running isn't his thing. He said he would join the basketball team this year - she said then turning to us.

- He's tall so he'd do good - said Sakura - to think he wasn't into sports at all two years ago.

- I don't blame him. I'm not a sports person either - I said.

- ¿Do you play something? - asked Ino.

- I suck at anything involving a ball

- That makes two of us - said Miyu high fiving me.

- Guys, shut up and run. - interrupted Tenten laughing.

The field was quite big, so when only the smart, slow runners, were left, Gai made us stop and made us do push ups like the rest of the class. Lee yelled something about doing his seventieth push up, that boy is either really good at sports or really masochistic. The girls got to it quietly but Ino and I choose to complain under our breath. At least this time I'm not the only one complaining. Fortunately, there wasn't much time left so Gai had to send us to the showers after a little while.

We were on our way to the changing rooms when the boys intercepted our path. Naruto and Kiba looked like they really needed a shower. Behind them, Lee was talking with a boy with pale skin and long, brown hair. He had really light grey eyes, like Hinata, and noble features. He looked like a rather mature and serious person, and was quite attractive too.

- So, Tsuki, what do you think of Gai? - asked Kiba.

- An asshole. I hate him already. This isn't saying much actually, since I normally hate my P. E. teachers since the first day and I have my own hit list. - Naruto was going to reply something but was cut off by Lee's loud greeting to Sakura.

- My youthful cherry blossom how was the weekend? - Sakura now looked tired and pissed. Her green eyes were sparkling with contained anger and I think a vein popped somewhere.

- Quite good Lee, now can I please go take a shower? - she said, anger dripping from her soprano voice. Naruto decided then to intervene and defend said cherry blossom, who didn't really want to be saved and started arguing with both boys.

- Man, those three are a handful. - said Miyu.

- I thought Lee would have gotten over Sakura by now - said the boy with grey eyes.

- Apparently not - said Ino amused.

- Naruto and Lee have been crushing on Sakura since... I don't know, a while. - commented Kiba.

- Though I'm not exactly sure of what they see in her. She's plain ugly! - said Sai making Ino, Miyu and I laugh.

- Sakura's not ugly - said Miyu.

- Beauty is objective. Something that you may find pretty might not be pretty for someone else - said the boy with grey eyes.

- Well, in that case, I don't find Sakura beautiful at all - insisted Sai.

- We get that she's not your type Sai kun. But, for your own interest, refrain form calling her ugly, or you'll end up with another black eye - said Hinata - by the way, this is my cousin Neji - se added while introducing me to the boy.

- Pleased to make your acquaintance Shirouga San.

- Don't be so formal, please. Are you in my class too?

- Most of the people we'll introduce you to are in our class - said Kiba. - Neji is the delegate of the class.

- Along with Samui. - said Tenten.

- Remind me why we picked two of the bossiest people around to do that job? - asked Kiba.

- They are the most responsible too. That and Shiho wasn't interested - said Hinata.

- I don't blame her. Being delegate is tough work. - said Ino.

- Especially with classmates such as you all - said Neji.

- Oh shut it. You love us anyways - said Tenten hitting him playfully on the arm.

- Come on, I want to take a shower before the next class! - called Sakura.

* * *

><p>I let the hot water take away the day's stress. Thank god they had warm water and decent showers, since I didn't feel like waiting till I got home and I sure wasn't going to take a cold shower. This school isn't that bad. I got out, half dressed and hair dripping, and found the girls waiting for me. This is new. People normally don't wait for me.<p>

- You really take your time, don't you? - asked Ino.

- I like warm water - I said while I finished putting my uniform on - and long showers. It's a bad combination. Do we have the last period now?

- Yeah, but we get out earlier on Fridays - said Hinata.

- We have clubs that day - added Sakura

- What period do you have next? - asked Ino. I checked my schedule. Chorus, I don't know why mom signed me to that class... The other options available were woodshop or cooking, and I think Chinese. Not really my thing. I like to sing, but I prefer to go solo.

- Chorus. But I've heard the teacher is...

- Annoying? Just a bit, but he's really nice. - said Miyu.

- It actually depends on the point of view. The Raiu twins adore him. - said Sakura.

- I have that class next; I'll take you - offered Hinata.

- We have biology so we'll see you later - said Ino, and she walked away with Sakura.

- I have woodshop. But it's fairly near so I'll see you when we get out - said Tenten.

Hinata and Miyu took me to the chorus classroom. Shino, Sasuke and Sai were also in there, and so were Hidan and Itachi. I was going to join the eldest Uchiha but Miyu grabbed my hand and introduced me to more people.

- This is Farben Samui, she's in your class too. - she said. Before me stood a tall, pale girl. She had straight, short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looked smart and collected, probably not the kind of person who would take a joke lightly. What caught my attention was her German last name, which also explained her appearance.

- Nice to meet you - she said.

- Pleasure is mine - I answered bowing. If she doesn't talk much, I'll get along with her just fine.

- And these are Omoi and Karui - said Miyu while pointing at two teens with dark skin. It is quite uncommon to see dark skinned people in Japan, and most of the time they are tourists, so I was quite surprised when I came face to face to the two of them.

- Hi, I'm Raiu Karui - said the girl. She had flaming red hair, probably as dyed as mine, and amber eyes. - and this idiot here is my brother, Omoi.

- Hey - said the boy. He was slightly taller, had light hair and had a lollypop stuck in his mouth. He seemed pretty nice and laid back.

- They are relatively new to the school too - said Hinata - and now they are members of our class, so we might as well get to know them better.

- I like you - said Karui - you are not looking at me like I'm some freak and have the guts to look like that. Well get along just fine - poor girl probably gets weird looks because of her skin tone. I get those too, since I'm extremely pale. As pale as Sai, if I'm not exposed to the sun in a couple of days, which is often since I'm not a big fan of the sunlight.

- Works for me. What brand of hair dye do you use? I think I want to try that shade... - and I started discussing hair products with Karui until the teacher showed up, and by showed up I mean that he waltzed into the classroom while rapping. He was tall and dark skinned too, he looked American and he clearly worked out.

- That was an awful rime Bee sensei - complained Omoi.

Bee sensei answered with another bad rime and finally got the class started. It was actually a fun class and Bee sensei is very nice, yet extravagant. When it ended I intended to catch up with Itachi once again but he left quickly and I was retained by my new classmates. The Raiu twins left in a hurry and Samui said goodbye and joined them while we went to search for Sakura and Ino. We found them down the hallway and they seemed happy to get out of that classroom.

- Can't wait to get home - said Miyu.

- Do you have a ride Miyu? - asked Hinata.

- Nope, I'll take the subway.

- I can give you one if you want.

- No, it's ok, I have to run by the library - answered the dark haired girl.

- All right. Anyone else needs one? - asked again Hinata.

- No thanks. We have try outs today. - said Ino smiling.

- Volleyball team? - asked Tenten.

- No, Samui is trying out for that one though - said Sakura.

- Cheerleading - said Ino.

- Oh boy - I grunted. I made friends with cheerleaders. Cheerleaders of all people!

- I know what you both are thinking - said Ino seeing both mine and Miyu's face - cheerleading is for silly girls who have no purpose in life, other than getting laid. Well, that is a stereotype. We like dancing and thought we might give it a shot and prove to all of you that cheerleaders can be smart and nice.

- Besides, it's a good chance to take Stacey Clearwater out of her spotlight - added Sakura - Imagine the chance of making her trip and break something...

- As long as you both don't change and become one of those stupid girls we see on TV... - said Tenten.

- Those are a stereotype too - said Miyu - when I lived in Arizona I had a friend who was a cheerleader... However, half of the girls on the squad were pretty stupid actually.

- Well, we all know Ino and Sakura are the smartest and, whenever they want, nicest girls around. So no matter what they do they'll still be Ino and Sakura - said Hinata.

- Thanks Hina. Anyway, if we don't get in, we have a bunch of other ideas. I really need to do something healthy once in a while - said Sakura.

We said our goodbyes to the two girls and made our way to the side entrance of the school grounds, were the parking lots were. Hyuuga san and Zhang san were telling me about the different clubs while Yumeji san seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. We were soon caught up by Akimichi and Nara, the latter looking happier than this morning, probably due to the fact that classes were finally over.

- Hey girls. - greeted Chouji - how was the day?

- Quite exhausting, thank you - said Hinata.

- Can't wait to get home and watch some TV - whined Tenten.

- Don't forget that troublesome history homework - complained Nara.

- Cripes! I forgot about that one. I already did it and I don't know where I left it! - cried Miyu.

- I hope you find it, if not, I can help you do it again - offered Chouji.

- Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

- So, Hina chan, what are you doing now? - asked Tenten.

- I'm going home. My parents are on a trip and I have to take care of Neji nii san and Hanabi chan.

- Again? Oh well. What about you Shikamaru?

- I'm going to Naruto's with Chouji.

- Speaking of the devil - said Miyu pointing to a group approaching us. Naruto and Kankurou were laughing and the pale kid, Sai, was looking at them, no emotion on his face.

- Hey, my dad said he can give us a ride dattebayo! - exclaimed Naruto upon seeing us.

- That works just fine. - said Shikamaru grabbing his bag pack.

- See you tomorrow girls, I'll talk to you later Hinata - said Chouji. And they left. Sai muttered something and left also, leaving us with a grinning Kankurou.

- How was Monday Miyu? - he asked teasingly.

- Awful, like every Monday. I whish weekends were eternal.

- You don't have band practice?

- Band practises are Tuesdays and Fridays. I have Mondays free... Why do you think I have gotten so good at Mario Bros?

- Go figure. You have no life - chimed in Tenten - well, we have a subway to catch.

- I have to stop at the library, want to come? - asked Miyu, and they left. Hinata started fidgeting awkwardly and Kankurou just stared at me.

- So... How many teachers do you hate already? - he asked after a while, half amused and half expectant.

- Just two. Which, knowing me, is a rather small number.

- Kakashi is great; I assume he's not one of the two. Actually, seeing the classes you had today, I don't think I have to ask. Do you have any siblings? - he asked while sitting down, his back to the wall.

- Four, I'm the eldest. I have two sisters and two brothers. - I answered joining him on the floor.

- Four! Are you serious? That's a lot. I have two and I think it's more than enough. - said the brunette - I have a younger brother, but... He's... He's got problems. Then Temari, she's my twin, but she was born seventeen minutes earlier. She keeps reminding me that.

- Temari is really nice. I have a younger sister, Hanabi. And Neji lives with us, so he's like my brother - said Hinata.

- Temari's a real witch! But I like your sister, Hanabi. She's fun to be around.

- You just like her because she had a crush on you - said a voice behind us.

I turned around and saw Neji, with his stoic expression that made him look so serious and mature. Yet he was looking at his cousin warmly. Next to him was the girl that got me to class this morning, Temari, in all her blonde, pigtailed glory. She was smirking mischievously at her brother.

I could understand where Kankurou was coming from earlier. Temari did seem like the kind of bossy older sister who doesn't admit retorts, kind of like myself. While Kankurou seemed like the lazy brother who does nothing but watch tv and make more messes instead of cleaning up, exactly like my sister Shiori. I was curious about the last Sabakuno sibling, but since Kankurou said he had issues, I felt it might not be right to ask.

My thoughts were interrupted by the apparition of a big, black, expensive looking car. Damn rich kids, I want a car like that. I was wondering who the lucky owner of that limo was when Hinata got up and grabbed a hold of her bag.

- Kou San is here, we'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon Shirouga san - she said.

- Until tomorrow girls - said Neji politely. And both Hyuuga disappeared inside the nice car with polarized glasses.

- Hinata's father owns a very big company - said Temari, as if justifying the car.

- They could be unbearable snobs, the Hyuugas, but they are not said Kankurou.

- Could you imagine Hinata behaving like a spoiled brat? - laughed Temari.

- Certainly not - I agreed. Hinata seemed sweet and humble, not at all bratty and snobby. I hadn't known her for long, but I was perceptive enough that Hinata was real. No hidden personality or anything of that sort.

- So, how was the first day? - asked Temari - do you like the school so far?

- She's already had Orochimaru and Gai - answered Kankurou.

- Ita, that's no way to start a week. Gai is ok, outside the gym, though.

- So I've heard.

- The rest of the teachers are pretty decent, though Tsunade sensei and Mei sensei have their tempers. - said the blonde - any new friends?

- I guess so. - I don't think Konan, Yahiko and the rest of them qualify as "new" friends - but I think Hinata is afraid of me.

- Hinata is afraid of everybody until they prove they don't bite. Besides, I think you scared a couple of girls today. I think just your hair made Stacey Clearwater's black list.

- Like I care about what some blonde, rich girl says.

- That's the spirit - said Kankurou patting my back - speaking of hair... It's not natural, isn't it?

I laughed loudly. A lot of people asked about my hair. I was surprised they hadn't already, then again, Sakura's got pink hair and I bet they see Konan and Anko around a lot. And I could swear I saw a girl with dark pink hair in two of my classes.

- Of course not - I said laughing - but it does have a weird natural colour... Nah, my hair is covered in chemicals.

- Is it true what Kiba said, that you have a bunch of piercings? - he asked again, curiosity getting the better of him.

- Yes, I do - I answered moving my hair aside and revealing four rings and a metal ball in my left ear, then another ring and two more balls on my right one - I thought of getting a tongue piercing once, but Yahiko kun told me that wasn't such a good idea.

Temari laughed and moved aside her bangs. Then I noticed she had a third earring, high on her right ear.

- Not everyone here are goody-goody rich boys - she said - although you are one of the exotic ones going around on campus. Of course, we can say this school has really normal people. Go to Shibuya and you'll find yourself a zoo. We do have a couple of Ganguros and Visual Keis in the school, and Miyu has her Lolita moments.

- So does Seidou Karin - said Kankurou - then there's Tendou Yahiko, Uzumaki Nagato and Mitarashi Konan. Buch of freaks - he muttered.

- Mitarashi Konan is my cousin - I said icily.

- Really? No wonder she looks like you and Anko. Must be a family thing then, because Anko sensei is not the most normal teacher around. - said Temari.

- She's the coolest teacher around, whenever she's not angry or in one of her weird moods. She enjoys torturing students. - said Kankurou.

- Yeah, she's a bit of a sadist. She can't help it. - I said.

- Hey, it's getting late - said Kankurou glancing at his watch -we will have to keep this conversation tomorrow.

- 'Kay, give me your number, I'll text you - said Temari. We exchanged numbers and Kankurou also gave me Kiba's. Then they left and I sat down, waiting for my mom to come. Knowing her, she'll be quite late.

My first day wasn't so bad. I expected worse. People here were different. Or maybe I got lucky and stumbled across a good group of people. And the classes were pretty decent. I took a glance at my schedule. Tomorrow I have History, chemistry, algebra, art and creative writing. I like history and sounds like I'm going to love art. I don't know about chemistry, if it involves to much math and formulas I'm not going to like it. At least I don't have biology or P. E... I was starting to get seriously bored when my mom's car finally showed up. I quickly got into the front seat, doing my best to ignore my mom's apologetic look.

- I'm so sorry honey; I was delayed...

- Yeah, yeah, whatever. It seems not even a good watch can get you anywhere on time - I really didn't want to hear her apologies.

- Don't talk to me like that! I arrive when I can, not when you want me to. If you are in such a hurry then take the subway next time. How was your day? - talk about bipolar. On second thought, I'd rather hear her apologies.

I hated to answer, because the answer was always the same. And never one she'd like. Bad. Every school I went, same story. Always bad, always getting in trouble for either disobeying the rules or getting in a fight with someone. And if it wasn't that, either I didn't bring my homework or I failed a class. I can't really help it if I have a problem with authorities! Well, actually, I can. I'm just too lazy to do something about it. Thankfully my mother remained ignorant half of what happened at school, hence why I was so good at lying. I realize I'm not exactly a role model, and they keep telling me my attitude won't get me anywhere. I think it might get me just where I want to go, which is not where the adults want me to. Anyways, I'm not good at getting orders and I'm too lazy and headstrong to change my ways. I'm a mess of a person, but I'm somewhat happy.

But this time it was different. I wasn't disrespectful to a teacher nor I got into fights with other students. And Kiba managed to actually get me to class. Wait, he didn't. I was too lazy to deal with the principal on the first day. Maybe my common sense still works. Point is, I could almost say it had been a good day, Ko chan being the highlight of it. Besides, be it fate or just a coincidence, this school filled with old friends and people that evaded the stereotypes, wasn't as bad as the others. It seemed as if I could actually have a nice time here.

- Not so awful. I managed to survive. - I finally answered.

- I'm glad Tsuki. I hope this year you'll behave. - don't ask for miracles mom.

- My day was great and my teacher is really sweet - said Kouga from the backseat.

And he started a monologue about how cool his new preschool was and all the friends he made. Lucky little kids who don't have to worry so much. Thankfully my mother seemed satisfied with my answer and she didn't press on the subject any longer.

Shigeru had his average day. He was already friends with the science kids and had gotten his science teacher to put him on the... Well, the club had some weird scientific name that I can't, nor care to, remember. Shiori spent the afternoon nagging me about who made more friends and the cute guys she saw and how some Uchiha kid was "totally staring at her during English!". I think I'll take a picture of Itachi or Sasori and see if she leaves me alone for once.

It had been, against all odds, a good day. But the week was just getting started.

* * *

><p>When he got home, Naruto threw away his bag pack and assaulted the fridge. He was soon greeted by a twelve year old girl who looked much like himself.<p>

- Mom has told you like a million times not to do that - she said in a demanding tone.

- And she has told you like a million times not to talk for more than twenty minutes on the phone dattebayo - he said mimicking her tone and signalling the wireless phone she was holding.

- I have urgent business to discuss with Shikami! - she argued.

- And I have urgent business with the fridge. Now hand over the chopsticks!

- You are an asshole.

- You are an annoying little toad.

- Uhg. I hope you choke on ramen.

- Not this time, believe it. - said the blonde teen while putting some ramen leftovers in the microwave - Chouji, Shikamaru, want something?

- Chouji is here? - cried the girl. And before getting an answer she rushed to the living room.

Uzumaki Hotaru really liked her brother's big friend. Chouji is naturally a nice person, and, unlike Naruto, he acknowledges her and always has a compliment for her.

- Chouji! - she cried before jumping onto him.

- Whats up insect? - said Shikamaru lazily from the couch.

- Whats up sloth? - she teased.

- My sister and you together definitely don't make a good combination - said Shikamaru.

- How are you Hotaru? My, you are looking more and more like Ino everyday - commented Chouji.

- Really? - for Hotaru there wasn't a bigger compliment than one that compared her to Yamanaka Ino, the hyperactive young girl's undisputed idol.

Naruto came in with two bowls of ramen, a package of chips and three glasses of milk. He put it on the coffe table, attempted to make his sister leaved the room and turned on the play station 3.

- You all are so boring - complained Hotaru while opening the chips.

- And you and my sister are like mice. Always getting your noses where you shouldn't. Gossipers. You women are just troublesome and annoying.

- That sexist attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. - she said as if she hadn't listened to the insult. She probably hadn't, since she had developed the useful, yet annoying, ability to completely block whatever she didn't want to hear. All credits to her history teacher - no wonder Temari san can't stand you.

Shikamaru only muttered something that sounded like "nosy brats" and fixated his gaze on the TV.

- I think you hit the right nerve there - said Chouji, ignoring his best friend's warning look.

- What are you talking about? - he asked.

- Don't play dumb. You know you have your little thing with Temari.

- I don't have anything with Temari. She hates me and likes to yell at me.

- Yeah, but she doesn't yell for nothing. You like to anger her.

- No I don't.

- Be it thet you are bored and need to argue with someone, be it that you like to attract her attention, you still do it.

- Why would Shikamaru want to do that? - said Naruto confused, scratching the back of his head. Hotaru looked at him disappointed.

- Brother, you are hopeless. - and she ran upstairs, phone in hand.

- Now you've done it Chouji - said Shikamaru angry - now she'll go and gossip about it with my sister! She'll have me playing twenty questions when I get home and she won't rest until she has the information she wants... Don't you get Hotaru is not as dense as Naruto? She picks up drama faster than Shino picks bugs on a summer night.

- Hey, what is that supposed to mean? - said Naruto, not sure whether to be offended or not.

- Nothing, let's drop it. I didn't say anything - said Chouji.

- You shouldn't have - said Shikamaru. He was interrupted by the loud sound of Kishidan's "Sayonara Sekai" coming from Naruto's cell phone.

- Moshi moshi?... Hey Gaara... Yeah... Really!... Ok, ok. I promise... 'Kay, see you Friday.

- Why Friday - asked Chouji once Naruto hung up.

- He's not coming tomorrow.

- And you call me lazy... Why? - asked Shikamaru.

- Sorry, can't tell...

- You'll spill it sooner or later - said Shikamaru shrugging.

- Are we playing Call of Duty or what? - said Chouji grabbing his ramen bowl.

- When I'm finished with you, you won't know what hit you dattebayo!

* * *

><p><em>Ok... author notes: Samui, Omoi and Karui are in Naruto's class too, Miyu and Sasuke are in Orochimaru's class, with the sound kids and the Akatsuki. There are three pairs of Twins; Temari and Kankurou, Omoi and Karui who, fun fact, are addopted, and Sakon and Ukon. Mainly because of the age problem, I just wanted to keep everyone in the same age range and well... because I said so XD<em>

_idk why I put Tenten in woodshop... I just needed a random, somewhat art related class, and that was what came to mind... I imagine Tenten would be one of the few girls to take that class. Blame my brother for that one actually, he's the one who pt it in my head in thte first place._

_Tenten has a chinese last name, after the singer Angela Zhang, and Samui has a german last name because she's half german. Farben means "colours" and was picked by one of my cousins. Expect other half european characters, I do it to explain hair colors that arent natural to a japanese teenager. I made Sakura and Ino cheerleaders to prove that they can go beyond stereotypes with their activities. I'm not a fan of cheerleaders, but I've known some, and I think its not fair for them to always be treated like stupid blondes in fics, so Ino and Sakura will remain the smart girls they are. The urban tribes Temari talks about actually exist, I did my research ^^ __Hotaru would look like Naruto's sexy no jutsu, just much more innocent. She's a fun character to write, you'll see her around._

_Another fun fact: Kou is Hinata's bodyguard in the anime and also the one who drives the Hyuuga to school in my fic._

_I left you all wondering about Shikamaru and Temari didn't I? you'll have to keep reading! A__nd I think that would be it for today, I made the chapter especially long, to compensate for the long wait. please review! I'm a bit dissapointed by the lack of reviews compared to the amount of people that has faved and alerted this fic. so make me happy and press the little blue button, It doesn't take much to write a few lines! until next time!_


End file.
